Repeating History
by 24-7reader
Summary: Jenna McCloren is a new arrival in Forks. She is trying to escape her past. Who knew it would follow her. Soon she is found in the battle between Vampires and Werewolves. Written about 30 years after Eclipse. Short chapters.Please Read and review.
1. Chapter 1: A Familiar Face

**A/N: Hey hope you like it. I have to write a disclaimer so here it goes. I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse. Stephanie Meyers does. I don't even own the computer on which I am typing on, it's my parents. Enjoy!!**

* * *

The size didn't bother me much. Neither did the isolation, but the never- ending gray that loomed across the sky did. I would never get used to the constant downpour that seemed to last everyday in Forks. It fit my mood though, like the rain I couldn't leave my old life behind. 

I had adapted well, though. In two weeks I got to know practically everyone my age; in town and in La Push. And even though I had many friends, only one person knew the real reason behind why I fled to Forks.

I forced myself to think of the present, which was school at the time. I was dangerously close going down memory lane. A year and a half ago was in fact where my mind tended to want to wander but I refused to let it. I shook my as if to clear away memories. I moved through the somewhat crowded halls, trying to get to my first class without mishaps.

"Hey Jenna, over here!" I looked toward whoever was calling me and saw Laura Newton waving to me by our English Four class. I smiled, hurried over to her and took my seat next to her.

"Hey Laura, how was your weekend?" I asked.

"Awful. I had to help mom and dad with the funeral. Remember, I told you."

Quickly I thought back to previous conversations. "The old cop, right? Was he family? I didn't think so."

"Oh no. He had a wife but they divorced and they had a daughter but she died mysteriously." Her voice dropped into a soft whisper, but she didn't get to go any farther because the warning bell rang and people started filing in.

I greeted each one in turn: the Cheney twins, Ashley and Stacie, George Crowley, and, another new comer like me, Ken Stellier. George didn't really fit in the friend category but I tried to be nice anyway.

The final bell rang and I was required to listen to grammar structure. I didn't mind English but I had already learned this so I started a note to Laura.

_What was the guy's name again?_

I passed it to her and watched her read it. She was the town gossip and she couldn't let a story go untold.

_Chief Charlie Swan. Why?_

I could feel a story burning behind the innocent question. I just needed to ask the right question to get her started. I thought and answered back.

_What happened to the daughter and why isn't the ex-wife doing it?_

_The ex-wife is coming but she can't afford it. The daughter's story is so fascinating. Apparently she got married right out of high school but no one ever heard of her again. She was supposedly going to some college in Alaska, but that was it. My mom say that's the reason the Chief died because he had no more reason to live. Sad really._

_Is it possible she just lost contact? What was the girls name anyway?_

_Nah. Her name was Bella Swan. My mom knew her personally, so did my dad. Most people knew her because she was popular. Ask Stacie and Ashley. I bet their parents said the same thing._

_Really?_

Apparently she thought the conversation was over and started a new subject. She got bored with that gossip and told more recent news.

_Yep! Hey did you see that new kid in the corner? He's unbelievably gorgeous!_

_Huh, no why?_

I looked back to see who she was talking about and suddenly the classroom spun. I felt my face grow pale and i started to hyperventilate. I quickly turned to the teacher and raised my hand. He was agitated that I interrupted his lecture but still answered me.

"What is it, Miss McCloren?"

"I need to go to the nurse, sir. I feel sick."

He waved as a dismissal and I quickly fled. I came to Forks to escape but apparently my life back in L.A. followed me here. I knew I was being stubborn, there was no way it could be _him _it was probably my mind getting out of hand. I practically ran to the nurse to get away from that familiar face.


	2. Chapter 2: A Kidnapping

**Chapter 2! Yay! Disclaimer:I own nothing. Please Review.**

* * *

When I got to the nurse I convinced her to send me home. I had that affect on people. I could easily get whatever I wanted with a few choice words and the right gestures. I got to my small house, that I lived in by myself, and called Phillip Black. I told everything to him and since his school hadn't started yet I figured it was a safe bet he was there. 

I dialed his house and got his dad, Jacob Black, after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Black, this is Jenna, is Phil home?"

"Sure Jenna."

"Jen? What's up?" Phil said in a cheerful, boisterous voice. I winced as he said a nickname I would rather forget.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"Nah, see you in a little bit?"

"Yeah." I hung up and got back in my car, already smiling at the fact that I'll get to see him. Phillip was a junior, only a year younger than myself. He knew everything about my old life and knew what I was going through. He could be a complete jerk at times but he also understood when it was too much.

It took me fifteen minutes to get to his house. He was waiting outside for me. I got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Come on, Jen, I been inside all day. Let's go to the beach." He started walking and I followed.

"Stop calling me that! You of all people know I hate it." I shouted after him.

"Right, right. Dead boyfriend forgot, sorry."

My temper flared as my heart threatened to burst. "I didn't come all this way for you to torment me. There's a reason I came here instead of being at school."

"Sorry dove. I know it's a tender subject, but the sooner you get over it the sooner you'll marry me." He said in a teasing voice with underlining seriousness.

"Ok that's it I'm gone." I tried leaving but he tugged at my arm.

"My deepest apologies Jenna McCloren. Can you find it in your black heart to forgive me?"

I smiled slightly. "Maybe, if you agree to listen to me rant a bit."

"Always at your service." He swept a big bow.

"First, I'm never falling in love again and you know why. Second, I only want a friend, not a flirt. Third, I saw _him _today. I mean it couldn't really be _him _but he looked so alike. Granted I only had a glimpse."

"Ah, thought so. Never here just to visit, only when you have a problem."

"Phil I'm serious!" I complained. I hate it when he did this, which was frequent.

"So am I! It's been a year and a half. You haven't gotten over _him _yet. I think it's time to say good-bye." I glared at him. "Fine, maybe not. So who is this look alike?"

"I don't know," I answered, my temper leaving as quickly as it had come, "As I said, I only got a glimpse, but he had gold eyes and extremely pale skin. I know that doesn't sound like _him _but besides those two differences they could have been twins."

I looked back at Phil to see why he hadn't responded yet. His face was blank, a look I knew when he was trying to hide something. I looked into his eyes; they showed an odd emotion, fury, maybe jealousy. I couldn't pinpoint it before he snapped out of it.

"Just ignore him. I think you should go home though. It's getting late."

Confused I stumbled to my car. It was barely noon. Usually he begged me to stay for hours on end and I had only been here a few minutes. As I drove, I looked back. Instead of smiling waving Phil, he was lost in thought and what seemed like anger. That was definitely odd. I drifted my gaze to the ring on my left hand. It stood there as a sparkling reminder that love hurts when it was taken away. I jerked my gaze to the road thinking of Phil's odd behavior.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I took Phillip's advice and although we had three classes together, I didn't make contact. It was actually easy because he didn't talk with anyone.

It was finally Friday. I made plans to go out with Laura, Ashley and Stacie on Sunday, but I shouldn't have too much to do.

I was walking from eighth period, thinking about the weekend. I lived on my own so it would be quiet. Suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me into a dark crevice between to buildings. Whoever was holding me put a rag over my face, stifling my scream.

"Sorry Jenna, but I can't let history repeat itself." A hauntingly familiar voice said. The rag must have been poisoned because I blacked out.

* * *

**Yay cliffhangers. without them my story would be empty. Sorry but dont fear the next chapter shall be posted... whenever i get around to it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cullens

**I own Nothing! I know it's short, but they are all short.

* * *

**I don't remember much and whatever I did remember didn't make sense. I remember cold arms placing me gently on a flat surface, arguing with someone else, it went like this:

"Edward what happened?!?" one musical compassionate voice asked.

"One of the pack had her. He isn't one yet but soon. He was holding a rag to her face. It was poisoned, Carlisle, I could smell it a hundred feet away. Any more exposure could have killed her." I figured this was the Edward the other one mentioned.

"Okay, I understand…" I figured this was Carlisle and then my mind drifted and I was swallowed into unconsciousness.

The next time I was conscious I was able to open my eyes. I quickly closed them again against a bright light. I waited for my eyes to adjust before opening them again. When I did I took in my surroundings. It seemed like I was in a dining room lying on a table covered in blankets and a pillow. There was a man sitting in a chair reading. He was beautiful and at first I thought I was still out cold. He had blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes. He seemed to know I was studying him for he looked up to meet my gaze.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." I instantly recognized the voice from my memory. I was shy as I muttered he name, knowing I was blushing.

"Where am I?"

"In my house; safe. You had the unpleasant experience of being poisoned. It is a good thing my son, Edward, was there. Sleep Jenna, you need your rest, you're safe here." Obediently my eyes closed and a slipped into an easy sleep.

**Change of POV (can't say who, it'll ruin the story!!)**

I watched her breathe in and out. She hadn't changed much; she still looked radiant. I kneeled next to her, wondering whether I should wake her or not. Carlisle said she needed her rest, she was human after all, but I couldn't resist.

"Jen?" I breathed into her ear. She stirred and slowly a sad smile spread on her lips. It broke my heart but I left.

**JPOV**

This time I woke up on a couch. Their was a small person sitting at a desk staring at me intently. She had pale skin and gold eyes, like the doctor, but her hair was in black spikes. She seemed pixyish.

She bounced up to me and said, Hello, I'm Alice Cullen." She was very energetic. "Carlisle will be glad you're awake. You gave us quite a scare."

I sat up shyly and answered, "I believe I owe thanks to Edward for saving me."

She seemed to beam, "He did have some part in your rescue. Would you like to meet him and the rest of my family?" Again I nodded shyly and although I didn't say it out loud I wondered how many were there.

Slowly I got up and Alice sprang up, took my hand and led me to a hallway. Seven beautiful people stood out there already, as if they knew I was coming out. They all had matching skin and eyes, but different hair tones and body structure.

Alice started the introductions, "This is Carlisle and his wife Esme, Edward and Bella. Emmett and Rosalie, and last but not least is my hubbie, Jasper.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**I still own nothing. sigh Oh well. Hope you like it.

* * *

**

I stared at them in confusion, but tried to smile anyway. I was immensely grateful for what Edward did for me, but why didn't he take me to the hospital? Or take me home? Sure, I lived on my own but here? I haven't even heard of the Cullens before. Edward seemed to read my thoughts and looked to his wife Bella, whispering in her ear. Both of them strove forward and Bella asked, "Would you like to talk about some things privately?"

I nodded and went back into the room I just came out. I sat on the bed and Bella sat down next to me, Edward in a chair. I sat close to her and instead of heat coming off her skin, it was like ice. Bella had luscious brown curls and short stature but not as short as Alice. There was sadness in her eyes. Edward was of slight build. Emmett was the biggest then Jasper but that didn't mean Edward wasn't strong, he looked like he could kill me if he wanted.

"Are you all related?" I couldn't help it, I looked at there pale skin and gold eyes; the only thing that made them similar.

"In a way; Carlisle and Esme adopted us.""

Suddenly Bella's name seemed familiar, Laura said it once. "Bella Swan?" I asked nervously.

The sadness in her eyes deepened farther and she responded, "I once was."

"But that was over thirty years ago and rumors have it that you died." I felt like I was losing my mind a bit at this point.

"Would you like to hear my story?" I nodded and she continued, "I came here in my junior year. I quickly fell in love with Edward but there was a time when he... wasn't here, and I fell in love with someone named Jacob Black. He is Phillip Black's father. We were great friends but it was an issue when Edward came back because they were mortal enemies; in the most literal sense of the word. The Quiletes are werewolves and we, the Cullens, are vampires. I chose Edward over Jake and, although I don't regret that, I don't think Jake ever stopped loving me and told his son the strange tales."

My mind spun and I sank back into the couch. First it was them knowing that Phil was involved in this. It was his voice in the dark crevice between two buildings. Second was the fact that they talked about vampires and werewolves as common. How could that be? Those were creatures in fairytales and movies. Plus they didn't look like the Vampires she knew from TV.

I tried to get my thoughts focused but I couldn't. It was Edward who snapped me back to reality. "Can you hear me Jenna? I know this is difficult to grasp but you must. This Phillip," he said the name in disgust, "Pulled you into this and we have no choice to let you go unprotected if he tries kidnapping you again."

"Do … do you drink blood?" I asked fearfully.

"Not human blood, dear," Bella answered, "You're safe with us." I'm sure she meant well but I didn't take it well. I could have easily screaming or run out or both, but my head hurt and the only option to me was fainting and so I did.

I wasn't out for long but when I awoke it was Jasper and Carlisle looking over me. Carlisle had his hand on my forehead and Jasper was sitting just watching me. Edward walked in and said, "She needs to see him, I know she's hurt and confused but she needs to know."

I was confused alright, but Edward didn't explain he just came up to me, after getting approval from Carlisle, and said, "Would you like to meet my youngest brother?"

"There's more of you?" I said, my voice breaking, as I stood up carefully.

He just laughed and said, "Only one more, and he's a little shy.'

"Okay." I was lead upstairs and down the hallway. He led me to the last door one the right and left me there. I knocked on the door.

* * *

**muhaha cliffhangers. how i love them. (evil grin)**


	5. Chapter 5: Benjamin Cullen

**I own nothing! I only wish I did. Chapter 5!!! Enjoy! Please Review.

* * *

**

There was a soft 'come in' and I opened the door. Sitting at the desk was the most beautiful vampire of them all. He had soft black hair in a messy array. He was slightly more built than Edward and was about six feet, only a couple more inches than my five foot eight. He looked up at my entrance and suddenly my legs felt like jelly. He was the kid from my class; the one that looked liked my long-lost lover. My knees buckled.

He caught me in cold arms, though, and carried me to the couch. I felt like I had lost my voice.

"Benji?" I croaked, refusing to hope but knowing already it was too late.

"Yes, Jen?" sure enough it was _his _voice. The one I longed and dreamed of for a year and a half; ever since he died. His voice was different, more soft and beautiful but still the same. I wrapped my arms around him and started sobbing into his shirt.

"I missed you so much." I wailed.

"I know, sweety, I know." I don't know how long it took for the tears of joy to stop but soon they had run their course and I started rememorizing his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

He sighed and replied, "That night I, in a way, did die, I lost all my humanity. Right after I told you to run this woman came out, pale with dark eyes. I had sensed that there was something sinister was lurking in the shadows. I don't remember much, but there was extreme pain. I woke up to this life. The woman told me what I was and said she wanted a companion and I was unlucky enough to catch her eye. I destroyed her and have been living with the Cullens for about eight months. They don't know this. Well, Edward does but I can't help it."

"Why didn't you come back though?"

"I could have killed you. Before I met the Cullens I thought I had to kill humans, but I didn't. For ten months I would come near a human but then I realized I couldn't take away a life. I remembered how my life ended and couldn't do it to someone else, but I refused to even think what would happen if I came near you. I hoped you had gotten over me. Then, what do you know, here we are together again."

"What a silly thing to hope for, that I had gotten over you." I mumbled. Again silence enveloped us and I started chewing over what he said. I guess that Edward and Bella told the truth, they were vampires. Something intrigued me. "You said that you couldn't help it if Edward knew your story. Why?"

"He didn't tell you? Edward can read minds; a handy talent of his. We all bring our strongest human trait when we come into this life. Edward hears thoughts, Alice sees visions, Jasper controls emotions, Carlisle brought compassion, Esme her love, Emmett his strength, and Rosalie her beauty."

"What do you have?"

"I can cast illusions and know when danger is near." I nodded. It made sense because he could portray such beautiful descriptions that it was almost as if you were there. And he always had that sixth sense that alerted him of danger. It was just magnified a thousand times. I snuggled to his chest trying to grasp all the new additions to him. He murmured all the things that vampires could do.Super strength, super speed, super durability, plus he sparkled in the sunlight, never had to sleep and existed for eternity. in my opinion he was super in everything.

I don't know how long we sat there gazing into each other eyes. I didn't mind. It seemed that the year apart was just a bad dream and I had finally woken to reality. All too soon he shifted in position and said,

"Edward is getting agitated. We should probably go greet the family. They deserve the truth."

"They can afford a little more patience. We haven't seen each other in over a year." I grumbled but got up anyway when Benji stood up. He just laughed and we made our way out.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth at Last

**YAY im done with Chapter 6!! And i still own nothing,how sad.Review Review Review please.

* * *

**

Everyone seemed to be waiting in the hall. Alice was beaming, hopefully seeing us in our wedding, Edward was smiling, already in on our story. Everyone else was confused, expecting an answer.

Carlisle came forward before the interrogations could start, "Why don't we all go to a more comfortable room; the dining room, perhaps."

Everyone seemed to agree because in a flash they were gone. I made my way at my slow human pace, holding Benji's hand, wondering what to say. When we enter the room, I instantly recognized it as the one I was in when I first woke up. Every one of the Cullens was sitting in the chairs around the table. They all opened mouths about to speak but Benji stopped them.

"I can explain everything but not through word but pictures." Without further talk, an image was cast over the table, one that looked so real it was like you were there. I recognized it as the terrible night.

At first it was us at dinner. He proposed to me and my face lit up. I nodded fervently to show my approval. Benji was happy. He didn't look like he did now. He was tan and leaner, not as muscled, I guessed. We finished dinner and we were walking home. I saw him stiffen and tell me to run no matter what happened. I did. Benji whirled on the stalker and I saw the beautiful face that haunted my dreams. An evil grin played on her lips. The scene changed and it showed Benji, the new Benji, weak with hunger. Alice found him and the illusion dissolved.

I took a deep breath. It was my turn to share and unlike my love I couldn't just show them. They waited anxiously, even Benji.

"You saw what happened that night, so that pretty much explains it. I ran to the police for help, but no one found him. Many thought I went insane. They had a funeral and I went into depression. Every time I seemed to get better something would remind me and I would go back under. Nothing or no one could help me, eventually they stopped trying. I came here to escape that, to try and leave the past. I have an aunt here and I figured I could live here. I don't live with my aunt though. I did start to get better; I had friends and a social life. That was when I met Phillip Black. It seemed as if he was the only one I could talk to and it helped ease the pain.

"About a week ago I saw Benji in my classroom. I was afraid I would faint when I did. In the beginning I had hallucinations that he would come back and I thought they were coming back. I fled school and went to the Black's house. I told Phil all about it and he seemed to be angry about it. He told me I should go. A week later he kidnapped me. I knew it was him because he said one thing. He said that he couldn't let history repeat itself."

All the vampires were staring at us making me self-conscious.

Alice broke the silence, "Wow, but what does he mean by the history thing?"

Bella responded, "I can explain that. Jacob is still in love with me. I'm not saying he doesn't love his wife but he never did get over me. Unlike his father this Phillip must believe the dog's stories, knowing what happened to his father; doesn't want to end up like him, imprinted with a girl and in love with another."

* * *

**Did I mention Review?**


	7. Chapter 7: Plans

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!! I have to clear something up first. Phillip DID NOT imprint on Jenna!! He isnt a werewolf (yet). He is just, how do I say it nicely... a maniac. Enjoy :)

* * *

**

"What are we going to do then? We can't leave Jenna unprotected." Esme said. I noticed how she seemed already to include me within the family.

"It shouldn't be too difficult. I see Jen at school; I'll get my schedule to fit hers. I'll stay with her at home. Wherever she goes, one of us goes with her." Benji said, but there were flaws in that plan.

"We can't be seen publicly," I said, startling everyone. "Most of my friends know I don't date. They don't know the whole story, but they'll get suspicious if I suddenly am seen near Benji a lot."

"I don't care what they think," Benji said fiercely. "I won't let anyone get near or let you go anywhere alone until this is resolved."

"Benji," I said pleading, "My friends need to stay in the dark. They'll get skeptical if I suddenly stop hanging out with them. That means I need to go home because I made plans with them tomorrow. If I don't show up they will call the police."

There were murmurs of agreement going around the table but Benji was still doubtful. I clutched at his hands my eyes imploring into his. "I'll let you, but Bella, Alice or Rosalie is going with you."

"They can't," I said, "My friends know them. If not Alice and Rosalie, they'll certainly recognize Bella because they're doing the funeral."

He growled softly, but before he could reject the idea Bella spoke. "Benjamin, she's right, we can't allow them to know we are here. You're new to being a vampire but that's how it is. I'll take Jenna home and you guys work this out."

She didn't wait for agreement, but grabbed my hand and dragged me out. I looked at Benji's dejected face before it was out of sight.

She turned to me, "I'm sorry but they needed to calm him down. He's so much like my Edward is when it comes to protection."

"What are we going to do?"

"More than likely go to the pack; it's their problem. Best case scenario is that this was blown way out of proportions." I couldn't ask her what the worst would be.


	8. Chapter 8: The Funeral

**Two chapters in one day! YAY! It isnt really relevant but oh well. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

On the way home Bella and I got to know each other. We were alike in many ways. For example, we both came to forks in our high school years and fell in love with vampires and had problems with jealous werewolves. It was like history was on a big loop and there were only small changes in how one year was different than another.

I enjoyed talking with Bella and apparently, she like talking to me too. The sadness in her eyes lightened and she seemed more cheerful. All too soon though it left and the car stopped. We were at my house and I looked to her in confusion.

"My house is just a block from here." She said solemnly, "You better go. Benjamin will be here as soon as he can. I would stay but I need to go to my Charlie's funeral."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Why don't I go with you? I know we don't know each other well but you shouldn't go alone." My words were stopped by a bone crushing hug. A smile was on her lips as she released me.

"Go leave a note for Benjamin, so he doesn't think you've been kidnapped." I rushed out of the car and scrawled a note. I folded it and left it between the front door and its frame; something we made up when we were younger. I ran back to the car.

"Thanks for doing this Jenna. I really appreciate it." She said as we drove off. "I was going alone because it hurts Edward to see me so sad, he will be grateful that you're coming."

There were very few people already there when we arrived. We parked and got out. I was surprised when we reached the other people and Bella didn't hide. I looked down in confusion and almost screamed. My feet weren't there! Bella put her hand on my mouth to prevent it.

She whispered softly in my ear, I only barely caught it. "It's just my force field. I made us blend in the background." I nodded.

The funeral itself seemed too outdone for Forks. I recalled that Bella said she sent a letter and money to the Newton's explaining what she wanted to be done for the funeral. I looked at Bella, wondering why I could see her and not my own feet. She looked like she should be crying. I gave her a tight hug, trying to convey comfort and soothe her pain. We were the last to leave. Once the Newton's, the last ones, left Bella switched off her shield and walked to the grave.

She started whispering to herself. I became uncomfortable but I felt obligated. I felt it was my job to comfort those who needed it. I wasn't able to be soothed after I thought I lost Benji. I knew how it felt to feel alone in the world and I vowed to help whoever needed consolation.

Bella got up. She stood straighter and the sadness that had been in her eyes since the day I met her was gone. We hugged tightly again and as she drove me home she expressed how thankful she was.


	9. Chapter 9: Fleeing Once More

**Chapter 9! it might be awhile for the next chapter. a bit of a writers block. hope you like it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Benji tell me what's going on!" I yelled as he dashed in my room and started packing my trunk. It had been two weeks since my 'kidnapping' and I was guarded wherever I went. Tonight Benji burst in and acted like I was leaving.

"It's the DOG!" he yelled back. I nearly fainted right there; I sank into a chair. I had barely seen Phil in these two weeks; I had hoped it was over. "You know I have that danger sense, right? Well I can tell he will strike tonight. We have to get out of here."

"I thought the pack was taking care of that." I whispered not having the strength to talk louder. Next thing I knew he was there comforting me.

"The pack can't really hold him back because he isn't a wolf yet." He gave me a bag. "I won't let him hurt you, I promise. I'll be right back. I need to tell the family and get a car. I love you Jen." He held me close and kissed my hair and then he was gone; leaving me staring at an open doorway with my stomach twisting uneasily.

It didn't stay empty for long though. Soon a six foot ten russet colored monster stood in my door. I shuddered. It wasn't Benji it was Phillip Black.

"Hello Phillip." I said trying to act casual while looking for escape routes.

"Oh hey Jen." I winced; it seemed as if he was seeing me for the first time. He studied me for a moment. "Going somewhere?"

"Well my dad misses me, so I uh thought I would pay him a visit. I better be going." I tried to push past him but he grabbed my wrist and spun me to face him. Blimey his hand was hot! I tried to pull away but he held firm.

No don't go I want to meet your friends." He spat. He sound harsh and deadly. Behind me I heard a car screech to a halt.

**Benjamin POV**

I raced back to her house with Bella and Edward, hoping everything was okay. I stopped the car in front of her house and almost went crazy. There MY Jenna was with her back to me; restrained by some stranger I could only guess as Phillip. My danger sense was going wild; this wasn't going to be fun.

Edward put a warning hand on my shoulder. "This could get out of hand real fast, so just calm down." I nodded.

**Jenna POV**

What happened next was confusing. I heard the car stop but that made Phil hold my wrist tighter. He tried to pull me inside but cold arms wrapped around me to prevent this. For a bit I felt like I was the rope in a tug-of-war game. Then I felt my arm snap; I screamed. Next thing I knew Bella was trying to slide me in the car and instead of Phillip Black behind me it was a ferocious wolf the size of a small car and fur the color of midnight with only a tip of white on side of its face. Its face curled in a snarl and eyes were livid. I screamed again.

Bella was trying to comfort me; trying to get me to settle. My arm burned fiercely and any other day I would have passed out but I didn't want to. I needed to stay conscious so I struggled against the black abyss that was trying to pull me under. I look frantically for Benji. He was sitting in the front seat, his eyes unfocused. I was abouto ask him something when Bella whispered in my ear.

"He's casting an illusion, so don't bother him, we need the dog to fall for it." I just nodded. We were leaving Forks at an alarming rate. It had been a refuge from my past and there my past found me, but now I had to flee somewhere else to escape from something far more sinister than my memories.


	10. Chapter 10: Needles

**Yay I finally finished chapter 10! this chapter isnt relevent (again) to the plot but it gives you more information about Jenna! hope you like it**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing **

* * *

After an hours drive we finally stopped. I successfully stayed conscious throughout the ride. It got hard when Bella had to set my arm with some straight sticks and a wrap. I think it was harder for Benji to hear me screaming in pain, so I tried to keep it to a minimum. I groaned as Bella pulled me out of the car.

Once out of the car, I took Benji's hand and cradled my broken left arm to my chest. All of the Cullens were out here in a loose circle. Carlisle strode forward.

"May I look at your arm Jenna?" I figured he only asked because my eyes were betraying my fear and panic. I just nodded and held out my arm. He quickly unwrapped my makeshift cast and carefully examined it gently. I winced every now and then but he took care not to hurt me too much.

"I presume Bella set the bone; now all you need is a proper cast. I have the materials but it would be best to go to a nearby hospital." My face grew slightly paler; more panicked. Jasper looked at me curiously before sending calming waves toward me, but it didn't completely smother my alarm.

"I don't want to go to a hospital. It will be a waste of time." I muttered, blocking out the memories so Edward wouldn't know.

"Okay that's fine." Was all he said. He went to his car and grabbed a black bag. He took out the appropriate items and got to work. It didn't take long but it seemed to take longer because everyone was just staring, making me fidget.

"Okay that should do it." Carlisle said, once he was finished, "Although a shot of morphine will help with the pain."

"No!" I shrieked, "I'm fine the pain isn't that bad."

Everyone stared at me more confused and concerned. Edward entered my thoughts.

_What's the matter, Jenna?_

_I don't want to talk about it. _I replied in a snapping tone, making sure my thoughts were safely hidden.

_Jenna, this is no time to be bravery. You're scared and tired. You need rest and pain meds will help._

_"_I'm not trying to be brave!" I snapped aloud, too angry to just think it. The rest just got more confused; I guessed Edward was holding back their questions.

_Jenna, you're scaring us. Why won't you tell me? If not me, then tell Benji._

I sighed, giving in and let the memories flood through; waiting for him to finish.

I watched his face warily as his emotions turned from shock to anger. Everyone jumped as he suddenly growled at an unseen offender.

_I think you should tell them. They have a right to know. _I cringed as he told me but nodded anyway.

I sighed and turned from Edward to Benji; trying to fade everyone else in the background.

"Remember how I told you that people thought I went crazy when you left?" he nodded, "Well, my dad tried his hardest to help. For awhile he never left my side, but I didn't work. He got desperate, so he called in several doctors. Most saw me and truly tried but eventually said I was a lost case, but one was persistent.

"He was young for a doctor, 25 or 26, and I think he was a little insane himself. At first he did the same as others and failed like them too, but he got creative. In due time, he got frustrated with me. My dad was out one time and he was…rough with me. It made me sink further in my depression and I think it encouraged him. My dad finally found out and made sure he didn't work anymore. I came out of it soon enough but it left its mark on me. I can't stand needles…" I trailed off not willing to continue. Benji pulled me into a protective embrace.

I heard Carlisle behind me, "oh I'm so sorry Jenna. I had no intention to hurt you. I won't push you farther." He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and instinct took over before rational response. I shrunk away from him, regretting it because his face was dejected. I had hurt him and I didn't know how to take it back. I buried my face into Benji's chest as they discussed location and got back in the cars. This time Benji sat in back with me, trying to comfort me. I fell asleep on his chest as we drove once again into the unknown.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Worries

**Finally done! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I woke up to an unfamiliar room. It seemed like a living room of some sort. I was on a couch with a pillow and a blanket. There was another couch like mine, a recliner, and a TV. It was dark outside, meaning I slept through the day since I fell asleep around noon. I looked for a clock, there was one on the wall, and it said it was just after three in the morning. I got up frantically searching for Benji. I noticed the pain in my arm subsided considering it was now in a proper cast.

Benji was sitting by the front door with his eyes closed. His face was in a painful and unfocused expression.

"Benji!" I shrieked and made an attempt to go over to him. An indescribable emotion flashed across his face as cold, white arms stopped me. Whoever had me pulled me out of the room; I struggled fruitlessly.

"Jenna, he's fine, just casting an illusion." Bella told me soothingly. I still tried to get out of her grasp.

"He looked like he was in pain." I replied, panicked.

"It's not that easy to be doing what he's doing." She explained calmly, trying to quiet my thrashing.

"I need to help. I won't interfere; I just need to be near him." I said still trying to escape.

"That won't help. Benji will get distracted with you being there and then the dog will find us. If you want to help talk to Carlisle." I shrunk from her words.

My flaying stopped and muttered, "He hates me, doesn't he?"

"No! He… His whole passion in life is to help people. It hurt him to see that it was himself that was hurting you. He is devastated."

"But it's not like that at all…it was my fault!" I said with an astonished look on my face.

"Don't tell me, tell Carlisle." She let me go except for my hand and led me through the house. She left me at a large oak door. She gave me an encouraging look and left. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Carlisle say. I opened the door and saw him look up; he was surprised. "Jenna, are you okay? Is your arm hurting?"

"No, I wanted to apologize for my behavior…about yesterday. I acted badly."

He was appalled, "That wasn't your fault! I saw you and you were scared and tired, I should have let Bella or Edward take care of it. Even after I heard your story I should have back off and I didn't. I pushed you to hard."

It was my turn to be shocked. "Oh please don't blame yourself, Carlisle! I was tired and I wasn't thinking. I acted on instinct. I would have never done it on a normal day when I have an adequate amount of sleep. I now you would never hurt me."

I looked in his eyes trying to plead; to show understanding. His expression changed. He smiled, "I understand."

I smiled warmly back. "Let's go see if Benjamin is done." He grasped my hand and led me back out. Benji was done. As he saw me he sprung up and rushed to me. He replaced Carlisle by my side. Carlisle asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said kindly. I studied his face looking for the earlier pain. I didn't see any but something was different. He turned to me and said, "Let's go to my room."

I nodded in agreement and took one last look at the room. Carlisle was joining Bella, Edward and Jasper on the couches. They were talking quietly and I wondered where the others were.

His bedroom was very simple. There was a bookcase covering one wall and a window covering another. There was a small bed in the corner and a desk opposite with a computer. The walls, carpet and covers were in different shades of green.

I looked up to compliment it but I finally noticed the difference in his face. I gasped. "Benji! Are you thirsty already? When I fell asleep yesterday they were gold, they're closer to black now."

He just chuckled and led me to the bed. I curled in a ball; waiting for him to answer, "Not really. It's not usually this bad but the illusion took it out of me." He looked at my confused expression and continued, "Carlisle has a theory. We have to have blood since our own blood stopped. Those of us with unique abilities use the blood to help us. When we use more than we are used to then we get thirstier. Does that make sense?"

I nodded and he changed the subject, "Enough about me; I'll live. How are you doing, Jen?" I looked down and started playing with his hands.

"How should I be doing? I have a mad werewolf after me and my family and friends have now idea where I am." I stopped in attempt to calm my breathing, which was one the point of hyperventilation.

"That's not entirely true. Alice enjoys making you stories. She called your dad and a few of your friends, pretending to be you sick. I must say she makes a very convincing imitation of you being ill."

The momentary distraction caused me to look up. "She pretended to be me? What if they don't believe her and go to my house?"

"Don't worry. Alice is very good at this and told them you are staying at friend's house whose dad is a doctor; it's close to the truth as we can get. Nothing to worry about."

I snickered at the attempt to calm me. "Only a werewolf intent on destroying the love of my life and keep me his prisoner."

"There are more than enough of us to take care of him. Now sleep Jen, you have nothing to be anxious about." He said soothingly.

"I just woke up." I said.

"Yes, but I know you and when you're stressed out or scared you don't sleep well at all." He countered back.

"I don't think I can, Benji, I'm scared." I buried my head into his chest. He started rubbing my back comfortingly. Eventually my eyes slid closed but my fears stayed with me through the night.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Good Things Don't Last

**Ha ha chapter twelve! Warning it ends in a cliffhanger!**

**Disclaimer: i own none of the Cullens or Quileuetes or anyone else.**

* * *

I woke up under the covers slightly confused. My nightmares had stayed with me through the night and at first I thought I was still dreaming. I looked for Benji; my source of hope, my lifejacket. He wasn't in the room, but Bella was sitting at the computer, tapping her fingers impatiently on the desk, boring a hole into the screen. Probably not going fast enough for her I thought amusingly. I sat up as Bella looked up at me, I asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"You call that sleeping?" she said teasingly. I looked down, blushing. I knew that when I was stressed out or scared I scream and thrash in my sleep. I hoped Benji wasn't here to hear me.

"Where's Benji?" I asked.

"He's out hunting, he should be back soon." She studied me a bit longer, "You look like you could sleep longer."

"What time is it?" I asked again.

She looked at me uneasy as if unsure she should tell me; like I had slept a week. "A bit after five." She finally said. I just shrugged. Because of my thrashing and screaming it took longer to get a good night sleep. It was like instead of twelve hours sleep, I got six to eight. "Would you like something to eat?"

My stomach growled in response and Bella laughed. I got up stiffly from the bed and went over to the computer. She got up and started walking out, but stopped as she noticed I wasn't following.

"Can I ask you something privately first?" she nodded warily.

"You guys barely know us. We haven't known each other for a month; even Benji hasn't been with you for a year. Why are you doing this for us?"

Bella smiled, "Our family likes helping out those in need and makes fast friends. On a more personal level, though, Edward and I want to help you because we've been put through similar situations. We know what it's like." Comfort swallowed me like a blanket. When Benji left no one could help me because no one knew what it felt like. The fact that other did know; that Edward and Bella could sympathize was like a burden lifting from my shoulders.

I let out a sigh of relief and Bella asked, "Was that all you wanted to know?

I thought for a minute and asked, "Where are we?"

She laughed and pulled me through the house saying, "We are in one of the many Cullen houses in the middle of nowhere." I joined in her merry laughter as we entered the kitchen.

She told me to sit and I obeyed; sitting at the only table. The table was small, not meant to fit all the Cullens, and it was beautifully carved redwood. I didn't have to sit long before Bella had food in front of me.

"All we got were Pop-Tarts and, since we didn't know you liked, we got three different kinds."

She laid out three boxes of Pop-Tarts; strawberry, chocolate fudge and brown sugar cinnamon and I eagerly grabbed the strawberry. I shifted uneasily in my chair as Bella continued to watch me as I ate.

"Where is everyone?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Esme and Rosalie are hunting; Alice and Emmett are watching the dog. If he finds out where we are, we'll know." I nodded but once again an uncomfortable silence followed. I yearned to make conversation but I couldn't do it with food in my mouth. Bella seemed to notice my discomfort, studied me for a moment and said,

"Can I brush your hair? I know it sounds weird but it does wonders for your health. It helps; I do it loads of time." I nodded and she left for a moment only to be back with a brush. I smiled and pulled of my much used beanie, which I put on when I'm at home to keep my hair out of my face.

I was surprised at how soothing it was. I finished my Pop-Tart in silence, no longer tense since Bella wasn't watching me.

"Your hair is beautiful." Bella said admiringly. I smiled. I loved my hair color too. It was a deep, rich, dark red color, the color of leaves in the fall. My eyes slid closed as she combed through my hair. It was more peaceful than sleep at this point because it came without dreams.

Like all good things it ended too soon. I heard the door open and opened my eyes. Benji was at the door, his eyes were filled with concern and worry, like I was about to have a nervous breakdown. One glance of that look on his face and I knew he had been there when I was screaming. I grinned sheepishly as I saw Bella throw him a disapproving glare.

"I just got her calm, now don't go getting her hyped up." She said. I got up and followed Benji to his room. He lounged on the bed and I sat next to him.

"Has it always been like that?" he asked, concerned still.

"Not usually. Mostly it's just a vampire haunting my dreams, last night I had a vampire and a werewolf. Enough to scare anyone out of there wits." I said teasingly.

"Just think how the world would be if vampires and werewolves didn't exist?" he said with a wistful sigh.

"I know, instead of sitting here hiding from a wolf, we would be at your house discussing our wedding. But we wouldn't get all these wonderful friends."

"True," he said but before he could get any further Alice burst in the room saying,

"Benji, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**didnt i tell you? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Chase

**Yay! the longest chapter yet. (since some who shall remain nameless are begging me for longer chapters) sorry it took so long to update. i've been swamped at home. Christmas holidays are easier but i hope to finish this story by then.**

* * *

My first reaction was shock. I don't think I heard any of the Cullens call Benji by his nickname. Then I remembered Alice's affection for nicknames and how much she wanted to call me Jen and understood. But more overpowering was the real threat. Not ten minutes ago Bella told me that Alice was watching Phillip, so we would know if he was near.

It took forever to get the information out of Alice; she was constantly apologizing. Finally I yelled, "Alice you are going to drive me nuts! What happened that made you get so apologetic?"

She looked at me glumly. "The dog caught our scent somehow. We don't know how it happened. We were extra careful to avoid this but he was on our tail in a minute. Emmett is trying to leading him off when I came to warn you."

My face paled. I already knew what she was going to say but hearing it out loud was worse than thinking it. Benji was up in a split second talking so fast I had difficulty keeping up. "Go get the family. We will take the car and have you guys can warn the pack. We'll lead him to La Push and you guys form a group around us. Go, Alice, go."

She left as quickly as the words were out of his mouth. He turned to me and picked me up in his arms. I started to protest but I stopped and asked a more serious question, "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to get the car and drive back to La Push. Alice, Bella and Emmett, when he gets here, will follow us from behind. Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle will run ahead to warn the pack that we're coming." He said all this while running down the stairs and in the car.

I grasped the edge of the seat as Benji drove recklessly fast. At first I tried to watch the scenery but soon we were going to fast that everything was a blur. My breathing came out in short, abrupt spurts. Benji looked at me, concerned. He brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch, enjoying it while it lasted.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you, Jen. I promise." I looked at him. His eyes were back on the road but I knew he was trying to distract me.

"I know that," I replied, enjoying the distraction, "and I know it's silly but I …don't want _him_ to get hurt." I mumbled the last words.

"How can that be?!" Benji said flabbergasted, "He kidnapped you, broke your arm, he almost KILLED you!"

"I know that, but he was the first person I could really talk to. He almost understood me." I said, pleading.

"How so?" His hands were clenched over the wheel; he didn't like this subject.

"I came here to escape. I thought if I left my past; if I thrust it out of my of my life I could live somewhat normal again. He taught me that I shouldn't hide, that I should talk about it, so I did. He made me feel alive again."

Benji shook his head slowly. "I wish vampires never existed, and then you wouldn't be feeling the need to protect as corrupt as that _Phillip._"

I scanned my brain for some way to change the subject. "How will I be, as a vampire?"

He chuckled at my attempt but went along anyway. "I've been talking with the others about that. We think you'll be a very unique vampire, not that you aren't a unique human." I smiled "You see people who they really are; people can't hide from you, which is why you can manipulate people easily because you know what they will believe."

"How do you come up with that?"

"There were several clues. I always knew you got your way so easily. All you had to say were a few well-planned phrases. Then it was the fact that you could see right through my image illusion on the first day of school and straight through Bella's force field."

"What?! When did I do that?" I interrupted.

"When you saw me for the first time, I should have looked like a normal teenager; not pale with gold eyes. And at the funeral with Bella. She was camouflaging herself and you saw her. You knew she was there and a measly shield couldn't hide her. You knew who I was and I couldn't hide from you."

"But I couldn't see myself, when I looked down I couldn't see my feet." I said, confused.

He chuckled, "You never could see yourself well." His eyes became sad, "When I left it did you no good. That night so many months ago made you start seeing less of yourself. I think you believed people, at first, when they said you were crazy."

I didn't want to think about it. It was the truth and that's all that mattered. I leaned on his shoulder, "It's over now." I struggled for a comforting thought, "What will I look like?"

He smiled, "You will be strong and beautiful. Your skin will sparkle in the sun and your hair will be twice as red and silky. Rosalie will be no match for your beauty." I sighed contently. We sat there for awhile, enjoying each others company.

We started talking about what we would do after this situation cleared up. I wanted to leave immediately and get married, but Benji wanted us to finish high school. Soon though there were more pressing matters. He kept glancing behind him, looking for a wolf I presumed; I got jittery.

"I want you to do something Jen. Were about a thirty minutes walk from La Push, I want you to jump out and walk the rest of the way." I looked out the window, when were slowing down immensely.

"What do you mean? I won't leave you." I said terrified.

"It will throw him off. I have to divert him and it might take me awhile since he can't know I'm leading him home. Go Jen and be careful." I took it as a dismissal, opened the door and rolled out. I was in the bushes almost immediately. I crouched down in case Phillip was closer than I thought.

Something cold and white ran past me. "Bella!" I said.

She stopped and turned; she seemed surprised to see me, but not for long. She walked to me and handed me a silver necklace with a small silver ball on the end. "I can't stay long but this is for you. It contains a shield. It will only hold for about thirty minutes; Carlisle and I have been working on it for awhile. Just squeeze it when you want to use, but only use it in the most desperate moment." And then she was gone, leaving me to find my way to La Push. It shouldn't be too hard; all I needed to do was follow the road.

I ran most of the way stopping only when I was tired or heard a wolf cry, which was frequent. I was about two-thirds of the way there when I saw him. I had come at a bend in the road and to my surprise I saw a gianormous wolf smelling a car. **(Gianormous may not exactly be a word, but it's a mixture of giant and enormous.)** I realized that it must have some illusion on it because the wolf didn't seem to know if it was there or not. Then I noticed it was Benji's car and it was parked by a warn foot path. I crouched lower as the wolf raised his head to smell the air. My heart seemed to stop as he turned towards me and then ran out on the path.

I quickly got into the car and drove off to La Push. I calmed my breath and as I entered the familiar terriotory I wondered what I would do with my dog problem.

* * *

**i keep forgeting to thank all my wonderful fans that have dutifully read and reviewed my story, so thank you. and the little comment on "no wolf-bashing" i can bash whoever i want. it's my story!**


	14. Chapter 14: Phil's Punishment

**YAY! i didnt think i would be able to post but im glad im wrong! i dont think this is my best chapter but oh well. im almost done! one more chapter at least and then i can start a new story. thanks again for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

I knew almost immediately something was wrong when I started passing the first houses of La Push. I was driving to Phillip's house, guessing that's where they would be, and just happened to look at the forest. It was Benji and he was fighting Phil. My heart skipped a beat, not fighting but defending. I wondered why no one was helping him; I could clearly see the figures of my friends in the well lit house.

Then I noticed it, a slight haze where they were fighting. I had often attributed this to the natural raininess of Forks but I now knew that this meant Benji had an illusion going up. Probably to keep Phil from seeing where they were going, but it also meant no one could see them.

I stopped the car, unsure what to do. I wanted to go help my fiancée but I was no match for a werewolf. The smart thing would be to get the other but they couldn't help since the illusion was up. I thought fast, looking for something to use. My hand flew to Bella's necklace; thirty minutes of protection. She never said if it was camouflage just a shield.

I jumped out of the car and ran to my love, hoping that my plan would work. I knew exactly when I passed the illusion because Phillip looked up. Plan A was that Phillip would see me and calm down enough to transform back to a human. That plan failed almost at once. I went with Plan B.

"Hey Phil, come and talk to me." I shot a warning glance at Benji; telling him to keep up the illusion. I hoped he got it. I watched as the wolf seemed as if he couldn't decide between fighting Benji and following me. He looked at me for the longest time before taking several steps forward.

I gave a beckoning wave and started running to the house, making sure to keep enough distance between us. I wasn't even half way when he caught up. I squeezed the silver ball in my hand with everything I had. My image became distorted and I knew the field was in effect. Phil stopped in his tracks.

I didn't look back now I ran to the house. I knew that Benji had already warmed the others because they and the pack had circled around him. I ran to his cold arms, seeking comfort. He gladly took me in an embrace and led me to the house. I heard others trying to talk Phil into calming down.

I couldn't look back to see if he changed back or not; I would find out soon enough. Jacob Black was opening the door for us. His eyes held worry for his son and regret for what his son did; a hard line to walk. He led us to the living room but there was no need; I had been there enough to know how the house was laid out.

I was astonished at how the room changed. The last time I had been there, it was normal looking; a long couch on one side and a TV on the other. Now everything was pushed out to clear space.

We weren't there by ourselves long before the pack lead Phil into the room trailed by the Cullens. They were back in there human forms but when I looked at Phillip his eyes weren't right; there was something feral, or wild, about them. I cringed in Benji's arms; he was no longer the loving and adoring Phil, he had given himself to his wolf instincts and I was scared.

Andrew and John held him against the wall. At first I wondered why but then I realized he was trying to hurt any vampire that came too close. Sam strode forward and looked Phil right in the eye.

"Why did you do it, Phil? Why?"

"Because I grew up hearing my dad moan about his first love. He told me over and over that if I ever met a girl that I loved, I needed to hold on to her no matter what. I grew up with that and I finally agreed only because I didn't want to end up like him." He snarled. I looked at Jacob and saw guilt there; I looked at Bella and saw a hint of sadness there of a future lost. I knew Bella didn't regret choosing Edward but I knew she didn't want to others to suffer from it.

"Phil you disobeyed a direct order. You knew that you shouldn't have. Jacob he's your son and you have the right to punish him." Sam said uncomfortable with having to hold his friend back.

"No," Jacob said sadly, "It is the packs problem so the pack must punish him." My eyes grew wide, I felt out of place.

Sam fidgeted and Jacob glared at his friend, "I don't think I can. I'm not technically pack leader."

"Actually you are; since I turned it down and your dad took my place. Chief follows lineage and your dad was chief last so now you are."

I doubted that Sam wanted to here this. He looked to me and said, "Can you please explain your version of these past events."

I paled, noticing the business like tone in his voice. "There isn't much to say. A couple weeks ago I was knocked out after school and was in the process of being kidnapped when Edward rescued me to the Cullen's house. Since then I have been guarded wherever I went. A couple days ago Benji told me that we had to leave. We were about to when Phillip appeared at my house." I glanced down at the white cast on my arm before continuing, "He tried to keep me home but the Cullens intervened. I broke my arm in the process. I've been hiding and then we were chased here."

I saw hurt pierce his eyes, he knew the laws and what the punishments were. My stomach did nervous flips. He turned back to Phil, "Phillip you were told the consequences and you did it anyway. Do you have anything to say?"

"I don't deny it. I was trying to stop the Cullens from changing another poor victim into one of them. I did nothing wrong."

"You almost killed Jenna." He replied calmly.

"I didn't mean too, but if I had a choice I would do it again. Not that you will do anything, you will let them do as much harm as I could do." I shuddered at his words. They weren't Phil that I knew. They were hostile, dangerous.

"Phillip Black, you have become a danger to the pack and others around you. You have given yourself to your wolfish instincts, going to deep. For this the law states that you must become a wolf since you are determined to not act humanly."

The last words were with power and as soon as he said them Phillip was no longer there was a black wolf with a white mark on his cheek. I looked in its eyes but it held no emotion, this wolf was no longer connected to the human realm. It dashed out.

Sam turned to us and said, "You are free to make your own decisions. Like my father before me I grant you permission to do what you choose. Jenna if you wish to become a vampire that is your concern not ours, we will only intervene if you become a menace, but I'm sure you'll be in check." He winked at Benji and then we left off to make our own future.

* * *

**Sam: Is of course Sam's son.**

**Andrew: Embry's son**

**John: Quil's son**


	15. Chapter 15: New Beginings

**The final chapter; happiness and sadness. sigh i hope you like the ending, i know its short but i like it.**

* * *

I looked at the overcast sky. I was used to it by now, for three years we had lived in places with no sun. Now we were finally emerging into the public eye; forever 18 together. Maybe this time I could finish high school.

I had convinced Benji that I should become a vampire before I finished my senior year; I had no reason to continue living my life. We left that night. I told my father and friends that I couldn't take the pain anymore that I went to live with friends with a doctor. I was whisked away and Alice did our wedding. I was a vampire in a week.

My skin was pale and my eyes gold. My hair was beautiful and red, silky and long. My talent is that I could look at anyone and immediately know what they were like. I could manipulate them how I will and no one could hide from me.

I looked at the new high school and then back at Benji, "I don't think I can do this. I don't think I'm strong enough." I said nervously.

"Of course you can. It's been three years and you have never even tasted human blood. We been practicing for ever, it's time to put it to the test."

I got out of the car and took Benji's hand and looked at the school office building. I half wished the Cullens were here. We left them because it was just a smidge too crowded in the house. They offered to expand but we wanted to start anew. We promised to visit every year and left to some rainy place.

I felt the rain sweep my face and walked to the school. It was a new beginning and I was going to make the most of it.

* * *

**So how did you like it? If you enjoy my writing so much im going to post another story called The Triplets if you wanted to know. it may not be posted until this weekend though because of my crazy schedule. : (**


End file.
